Not so Bad Touches
by Shujitsu-san
Summary: Just another typical day in the bad touch trio's school club. They're all bored, when Prussia brings up a new game! Let's see how they end up... BTT Oneshot. Warning: FrancexSpainxPrussia, BTT threesome, language, malexmale, YAOI.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. But I don't. So ya.

I'm REALLY sorry if the characters are ooc, I tried my best ;w; This is my first fic, so please tell me what you guys think? Any help with the grammar/writing in general is loved!~

I got this idea from a roleplay I did with Chroniux, and got their permission to turn it into a fic and publish it on here.

All french words are explained at the end of the fic.

PS. All of them are 18 here. And the people next door are Hungary and a random student.

* * *

Classes had finished, and the school day was over. Everyone had gone either home, or off to their respective clubs. Be it badminton, basketball, baseball, drawing, this school had a huge variety to choose from. Well, that could be blamed on the loose rules the school had involving their clubs, which are set to accommodate every student's desires. But it was only because of this, that this… _particular_ club existed.

xxxxxxx

"Do we have anything else to drink? Those stupid rules seriously suck! Why shouldn't I be able to drink beer at school?" snorted Gilbert as he closed the mini-fridge, standing up empty-handed.

"Well you know there are quite a few minors here..." chuckled the Frenchman, observing the albino with an amused expression. He was lying casually on one of the couches, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Wait, isn't that wine? How the hell did you get _wine_ into the school?!" the Prussian pointed a finger at the glass, his red eyes a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Ah Gilbert, you don't realize how…desperate some of the teachers here are, hmm?" he winked at the other man with a smirk on his face. At this, the white-haired man felt a disgusted shudder pass through his body.

"Dude, seriously? I can't believe you sl-" He paused mid-sentence as an excited brunette pushed open the door.

"Hey guys! Having fun?" Antonio grinned as he walked inside, a few bottles of juice in his hands.

"If you are asking whether watching Gilbert freaking out at my pastimes, then yes, it is rather amusing to me, _Antoine_." Francis chuckled yet again, earning another annoyed look from his white-haired friend.

"I can't believe you sneaked fucking wine into the school!" Gilbert complained again, looking at his glass with annoyance and longing. "You should have snuck in _beer_! It's so much more awesome than wine, just like me!" he sat down on the fridge, storm clouds above his head as he grumbled about the wine and how it wasn't awesome.

"Ahahaha, you guys are so funny!" the Spaniard smiled, putting the bottles down on the table. "You shouldn't sneak things into school though! The nice lady at the office was telling me something about punishing you tomorrow night! I'm not really sure what she meant, so I just smiled and nodded." The other two stared at him, their expressions blank for a moment. Francis was the first to react.

"Hmm? Oh, her… Ah yes, her punishments are rather…." he mused, swishing the wine around in its glass. "Interesting? Well I suppose I don't mind the s-"

"Don't finish that sentence, please." Gilbert cut him off quickly, shuddering again. "Seriously, it's disgusting how you and west even _like_ that kind of stuff." Antonio looked at the two of them curiously.

"Like what kind of stuff?" he asked the other two with a curious expression.

"Would you like me to show you? You could come over to my lovely _maison_ tonight.~" the Frenchman smirked, staring at his backside not so innocently.

"I wouldn't take that offer if I were you, Antonio…." Gilbert was watching Francis out of the corner of his eye, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Ahahaha, you two are funny as always! And I'd love to come over tonight, Francis! But I think I still have some homework I have to work on, so maybe another time?" he smiled, ignoring the Prussian's warning.

"Ah, that's a shame…I could have taught you some really interesting things, _mon cher_~" the blonde watched the red liquid swishing around in his cup, making his intentions rather clear. Well, apparently not to Antonio, who was still looking at him with that goofy smile of his.

"If you're done trying to get our sexy friend into S&M…..Which I wouldn't mind actually, but a change in topic would be awesome right now." Gilbert remarked, glancing at the bottles the Spaniard had set down earlier. "Tomato juice?" Antonio nodded, beaming a ridiculously happy smile at him.

"Ya, I just brought them! They're still cold too! Want one? ~" he started towards the table when Gilbert quickly shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll find some Gatorade or something…" he stood up from the mini-fridge and went back to looking for something cold to drink.

"Leave my wine alone, mm?" Francis commented absent-mindedly, perverted fantasies going through his head as he stared at his glass. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"As if anyone would ever want that disgusting stuff!" he snorted, not bothering turning around to reply. "Beer is at least a hundred times more awesome! Right, Gilbird?" he turned to the small yellow bird on his shoulder, grinning as it chirped. "See? Even Gilbird agrees!"

"Hahahaha, you guys are so funny!~" Antonio laughed, sitting down on the other couch that faced the one Francis was on.

"You can sit on me if you'd like, _Antoine_~" Francis sat up slightly and pat his lap invitingly. The brunette shook his head, a smile still present on his face.

"I would, but I don't want to spill the juice all over you, Francis." He opened the bottle, giving him an apologetic look. The blonde started pouting, taking a small sip of his wine.

"Well then you would just have to clean it off, wouldn't you? With your tongue, that is. Ohonhonhon~" Francis looked at him, licking his lips seductively. The brunette smiled in return.

"Ahahaha, I don't think I want to lick fabric, Francis…" He smiled as he ruffled his brown curls slightly, oblivion to Francis's intentions almost radiating from him. The Frenchman sighed, sitting up against the couch.

"Gilbert?" The albino man glanced at him over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm bored." Gilbert snorted.

"Why don't you do something instead of trying to cure Antonio's idiocy then?"

"Hey, that's not very nice Gilbert…I'm not that stupid!"

"Want to sleep with me, _Antoine_?"

"I already said I have homework, Francis…I can't come for a sleepover." Gilbert rolled his eyes as Antonio spoke.

"….End of conversation." That was Gilbert. "Now, something much more exciting than your sex life," he paused as Francis interrupted him.

"Oh that reminds me, have I told you guys about that wonderful place I found last week? _C'était merveilleux_!~ There were so many _beautiful_ women there, in their-"

"Beautiful women? Ah! Take me there one day, amigo!~" Antonio grinned, his head leaned back against the couch as he faced Francis.

"I would gladly do that, _mon ami_~" Gilbert poked Francis hard in the thigh. Apparently, he'd walked over while the two were chatting. "Ah, something you need, my dear?~ There is enough of Big Brother to go around~" Francis grinned, reaching out towards him. He quickly received a hand on his face, shoving him away.

"I have a better idea actually, way more awesome than being molested by you!" he grinned, pulling his hand back once Francis had given up. "Let's play a game! It's called the King game!"

Antonio had turned to Gilbert excitedly. "A game? That sounds fun!~ How do you play?"

"It's easy! First we have like, straws or something, then everyone picks one. Whoever gets the one that says 'King' on it gets to tell the others what to do! For example, if I got the king straw, then I could tell you two to get on your knees and beg for mercy! Kesesesesese!" he was standing with one foot on Antonio's couch, pointing at the other two with an arrogant look. Francis was watching him with a glint in his eyes, as if he was thinking about much more than merely begging for mercy.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Gilbert!~" he grinned, putting his glass down on the table. "I shall grab some straws." He stood up, humming quietly as he walked out of the clubroom.

"I'll grab a marker!~" Antonio exclaimed, hurrying to the desk in the center of the room. He had to lean over to reach the pencil holder, earning an appreciative mumble from the Prussian.

"You should wear tight pants more often, Antonio…." He mumbled quietly, leaning on his arm as he stared at Antonio's ass.

"What is it, Gil?" Antonio had grabbed the marker and turned around, smiling to the now slightly annoyed Gilbert.

"Hmm? Oh, that you should wear tight pants more often." He grinned, dying a little inside when Antonio's cheeks turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Ah, is that so? I don't really like them though, they're kind of uncomfortable…" he tugged slightly on his waistband, not noticing a smirk creeping onto Gilbert's face.

"You would be doing me a big favour….." Gilbert replied, his ruby eyes focusing on the curves of his backside. Unfortunately, it would be just then that Francis decided to come back.

"I'm back! Did you two miss me?~" he chuckled, three straws in his hand as he walked into the clubroom. "Oh, what's this? Did I miss something?" He looked at the others, slightly confused by the look in Gilbert's eyes. "Gilbert? What are you- oh." His eyes stopped on Antonio's stuck out ass, from his earlier inspection of the tightness of his pants. It looked…so inviting. Both his and Gilbert's expressions changed quickly to one of disappointment when the Spaniard turned around, hiding his beautiful _derriere_ from them.

"You're back, Francis! Now we can play!~" Antonio exclaimed happily, completely missing the disappointed expressions of the other men.

Francis forced himself to snap out of his fantasy, nodding slightly to Antonio's words.

"Hand me that marker, I'll write the king down on one of them." He grabbed the marker gently from his hands, quickly scribbling the word "king" on top of one of the straws.

xxxxxxx

A few moments later, the trio had settled themselves on the couches – Francis alone with Gilbert and Antonio facing him. Francis held the straws out.

"Well, take your pick!~" he smiled, bracing himself. Gilbert was the first to snatch a straw from his hand, frowning in disappointment as he didn't see any words on it. Antonio grabbed one second, smiling as he looked at his straw. Francis looked at the leftover straw, pouting when he realized he hadn't been left with the 'king'.

"Ah, I got it!~" A happy voice interrupted both of their inspections. "Does that mean I can tell you two to do whatever you want now?" the Spaniard smiled innocently, humming quietly to himself as he sat cross-legged on the couch.

"Yes, we are at your command, _mon roi_~" France bowed slightly, chuckling quietly as he noted the over excited expression on his _king_'s face. Gilbert glared at the straw for a moment before turning to Antonio, waiting for him to say something.

"Ah, well then…." He pointed one finger at Gilbert, smiling. "Francis, kiss Gil~" Gilbert stared at Antonio like he'd grown a second head.

"You want me to kiss the skirt-chaser?" he rolled his eyes, having no intention of listening to him.

"Awww, why not, Gilbert?"

"Because, you sleep with every single person you've seen." He snorted in response.

"Not _every_ single person Gil, that's exaggerating~ I haven't slept with that person yet, remember?" he laughed, waving him away as if he was crazy.

"You've fucked at least all fifteen people this month. And it's only the second week of the month." Gilbert retorted. Antonio tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean, he's fucked that many people?" the brunette asked, looking at the two of them curiously.

"It means I had sex with a lot of people, _Antoine_." Francis stated bluntly, waiting for his kiss with obvious impatience. "Come on Gilbert, it's not that hard!~ Unless…you're saying you're not _good_ at it?" he smirked, giving him a condescending look. At that, Gilbert froze. He returned his look with a glare, his burning eyes telling Francis he had fallen right into his trap.

"Not good enough? I'm fucking amazing! I'm the most awesome kisser in the whole world!"

"Why don't you show me then?" Francis smiled at him, his look pissing off the Prussian.

"Fine!" Not even a second passed before Gilbert grabbed Francis's collar, crashing their lips together. Francis stared at him in surprise for a moment, before curving his lips into a smile and leaning into the kiss. But to his surprise, Gilbert pulled back a few seconds later.

"That wasn't even a real kiss, Gil…." Francis pouted slightly.

"O-Of course it was! It was the most awesome kiss you'll ever receive!" The albino huffed in reply.

"…..Or is that the best you can do? Hmm, _cherry boy_?" the Frenchman snickered, his taunt quickly answered.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Gilbert narrowed his eyes, not giving him time to reply before pulling his collar again, quickly forcing his tongue into Francis's mouth as their lips touched. Shock went through his body as Gilbert started exploring his mouth, swirling it around and sucking expertly on the Frenchman's tongue. He couldn't suppress the moan that rose from his throat, the sound muffled by the albino's mouth pressed against his own. Indeed, he was an amazing kisser. Though he wouldn't be able to beat Francis, of course. The blonde started retaliating, moving with experience as he twisted his tongue around Gilbert's. The latter rewarded him with a moan, twisting the fabric of his kisser's white blouse between his fingers as he clutched at it unconsciously. Their tongue battled for dominance, pushing and sucking desperately at the other's tongues to show their ability and superiority. Neither was aware of their bodies' movements, both too focused on winning to mind the hand reaching for the buttons on their shirts, or the one reaching down, working slowly on their belt. Neither knew, nor cared, about the left out brunette who was staring at them with a mixture of shock, surprise, and something else.

Finally, they had to break apart for air. Gilbert looked at Francis with flushed cheeks, a few shades lighter than his eyes as his chest heaved. Francis returned the look with a lustful gaze, licking his lips teasingly as he let Gilbert's belt drop to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Gilbert noticed Antonio watching them with faintly flushed cheeks, ruffling his hair awkwardly as he waited for them to finish.

Quickly realizing what they were doing, he pushed Francis away, stuttering words of protest.

"T-The hell! I-It was just supposed to be a kiss!" The Frenchman purred in reply, looking at him with an amused expression.

"I suppose you are right, _mon ami_. I will stop, for now." He winked at him while reaching for the straws. He received a look of almost pure hatred, which he ignored. "Shall we start a new round?"

"Ya! I want to kiss someone too!" The dense friend who had sat quietly suddenly piped up. Francis chuckled, arranging the straws again.

"_Patientes_, _Antoine_. Your turn shall come soon." He smiled, holding out the straws.

"I'm getting the king this time!" Gilbert frowned in concentration as he took the straw in the middle. "Aww, fuck this game!" he complained, throwing the unmarked straw on the table. At the same time, Antonio covered his eyes and reached for a straw, a smile on his face. He pulled back his hand after having chosen one.

"Well, well. It seems I am the king this round, my friends." Francis commented with a smirk, waving his straw in front of them.

"Guess I can't be lucky enough to win twice in a row!~ Hahahaha~ And don't worry Gilbert, you'll get your turn~" Antonio laughed it off, dropping his straw, much less violently, beside Gilbert's. The albino merely huffed after hearing Francis's words. He was looking the other way with his arms crossed in his attempt to ignore the annoying wine lover.

"Now…what shall I ask my servants to do, hmm?" Upon receiving an angry glance from Gilbert, an idea popped up in his mind.

"Ah, I know!" he smiled, leaning forward on his hands to lessen the distance between them. "Gilbert, would you do me the favour of teaching _Antoine_ what a _handjob_ is?" At this, the Prussian started. He slowly turned to Francis.

"You want me to give him a handjob?" he echoed, staring at him like he'd gone mad.

"Mhm~" Francis smiled in return.

"Ah, but I know what a handjob is Francis! It would be silly for anyone not to know!" Antonio smiled, interrupting their stare down.

"You do?" The other two asked at the same time, unable to hide their disbelief.

"Of course!~ It's when you wash a car with your hands!~" the Spaniard exclaimed happily. The other two students stared at him for a moment.

"Mhm…So would you, Gilbert?" Francis turned to the albino again, smiling with a slightly irritated look in his eyes. Gilbert frowned slightly, returning his look for a few seconds before sighing.

"You're going to wash my car? How nice of you, Gilbert!~" Antonio laughed suddenly. He reached over and hugged Gilbert, ignoring the other student's attempts to push him away.

"Ja, why not." The albino shrugged as he finally succeeded in his attempts to push Antonio off of him. Not giving him time to throw himself on him again, he pushed him down on to the couch and spread his legs apart.

"Ah…? What are we playing, Gil?" Antonio looked up at Gilbert with a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"I think I will enjoy this…." Francis commented with a chuckle as he ran his tongue over his lips. Gilbert ignored them both; his hands were busy undoing Antonio's pants at the moment. After having pulled them down a bit, he did the same with his boxers to show his limp cock.

"It's kinda cold when you take them off, Gilbert…" The brunette squirmed around.

"Hold still." The Prussian grunted, grabbing the Spaniard's length in his hand as he began to pump him slowly. He could feel Antonio's body tensing as he continued, running his thumb over his tip every once in a while.

"H-Hey, wait…." He continued squirming before giving in to the fuzzy feeling that overcame him. He tilted his head back and moaned, something rather pleasing Francis who was watching with a perverted grin.

"Dude, I don't get how you're getting off from this..." Gilbert glanced at the Frenchman, looking pointedly at the tent he was pitching.

"You're one to talk, Gilbert dear. What is that I see in your pants?" Francis raised an eyebrow, staring at the bump in the albino's pants.

"S-Shut up!" he quickly retorted, cursing quietly when blood rushed to his cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red.

"Ohonhon, looks like your body knows what I'm talking ab-"

"G-Guys, you're ignoring me…." Antonio suddenly spoke, his voice somewhat raspy as he struggled to speak in between panting and moaning. Despite his situation, that goofy smile was still present on his face, though it now seemed…_inviting_, and not there to brighten the mood. At least, that's what the two other students now thought as they gaped at the sexy Spaniard with his eyes half-open, his chest rising and falling with each breath. In his dazed state, Gilbert accidentally squeezed a bit too hard. Antonio gasped, tilting his head back arching his body slightly.

"Let yourself go, Antoine…." Francis half panted, half whispered, smiling as he spoke.

"D-Dude, you look like a pervert…Oh wait, I meant you _are_ a pervert." Gilbert snorted, being sure to move his hand faster as he noticed Antonio getting close.

"G-Gil…." The Spaniard arched his back slightly, trembling. Snickering, Gilbert held his hips down with his other hand.

"Just a bit more…" Francis murmured longingly, not even hearing a word of what Gilbert said. Meanwhile, Antonio had slung his arm over his eyes, his breathing speeding up.

"Ah…..I-I can't anymore….! Gilbert!" Antonio let out a loud moan as he came into the Prussian's hand. Gilbert pulled his hand back, smirking.

"Hey, want it?" he dangled his hand in front of Francis. The blonde shook his head.

"I prefer waiting for something…much better." he chuckled, his words making Gilbert shudder.

"Whatever…..Hey Antonio, you up for another round of the game? I still haven't been king yet!"

"Ahahaha…I wouldn't mind, Gilbert!~ You haven't had your chance yet, after all." Antonio smiled, pushing himself up slightly. He was still panting quietly as he fumbled with his pants, pulling them back up.

"Well then, as you've requested…." Francis reached over and picked up the straws from the table. "Let's continue~" he held out the straws for everyone to pick. Gilbert paused and looked at his hand, hesitantly wiping it off on his shirt before grabbing a straw.

Francis pouted as he looked at his straw. "Well that's disappointing…."

"Kesesesesese! Bow down to my awesomeness!" Gilbert grinned, holding out his straw in front of him to show off his victory.

"Congratulations, Gilbert!~ " Antonio clapped, grinning at him.

"Now, it's payback time! You!" he pointed at Francis. "Give him a blowjob!" The Frenchman stared at him for a moment before his blank look was slowly replaced with a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure.~" Francis hummed as he stood up and sat back down beside Antonio, between the brunette and Gilbert.

"Ah, but I don't have any swimming toys with me, Francis." The Spaniard ruffled his hair apologetically, smiling.

"…Swimming toys?" Gilbert echoed.

"Ya! Isn't Francis going to blow one up for me? It's really nice of you, but I don't have any with me right now. Hahahaha~" Antonio laughed.

"That's…not exactly what I meant." Francis smiled, gently pulling Antonio's pants down again.

"Are we going to play another game?" He looked at him curiously.

"You could think of it as a game~" The blonde chuckled, grabbing his still slightly hard cock in his hand. Antonio quickly tensed up.

"A-Ah, it's this kind of game…I'm not sure if my body can handle it, Francis…." He spoke quietly, his cheeks flushing red.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, _Antoine_, with a body as strong as yours.~" He leaned in and licked his tip, licking his lips when he noticed it was still covered with some of his semen from earlier. "Looks like you came quite a bit earlier, hm?" He remarked, tightening his grip around his hardening member. At the sudden pressure, Antonio gasped.

"A-Ah…Y-You're using your mouth?" he asked in between pants.

"That's why it's a blowjob, my little Spaniard~" Francis murmured appreciatively as he started sucking on the very tip of his member.

"This isn't a bad view at all…." Gilbert snickered from behind the blonde.

Francis slowly leaned in further, managing to fit his whole member into his mouth. Loving the moans that sounded like music to his ears, Francis ran his tongue over his length, teasing him with a flick to his tip every once in a while. He sucked harder and more passionately on his member, making the Spaniard under him squirm. An unexpected squeeze to his behind made him jump. He managed to ignore it, focusing on pleasing the blushing and squirming man under him. He briefly felt hands tangling themselves in his hair before he was distracted once more by the moans coming from the erotic Spaniard's mouth. The man behind him with the smirk on his face took his attention again as he squeezed his ass for the second time.

He reluctantly pulled back from Antonio, groaning impatiently.

"G-Gilbert, don't tease me like that…." The albino man snickered.

"Fine, fine…" he pulled his hand back, not losing his smirk. Francis looked back at him for a moment, then sat up, smiling.

"Hmm…why don't we try something else?"

"F-Fraaancis…." Antonio whined from his side, squirming. Francis put a finger to his lips. He pressed another finger to his tip, slightly wet from his precum.

"What?" the Frenchman received an odd look from the Prussian.

"I want to go further~" he chuckled quietly, rubbing his finger in a circular motion. The Spaniard groaned, arching his back at the teasing touch. "And don't try to deny it Gilbert, I know it's starting to hurt for you." He added, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Heh. Fine with me." The white-haired man smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hmm….." Francis looked up for a moment as he pondered something. He slid his finger down to Antonio's twitching entrance, poking it gently. "Would you mind staying in the position we are in right now?" The Spaniard started, his eyes widening.

"Fine with me. I get to pound your ass into submission." He snickered. Francis chuckled.

"Very well. Sorry _Antoine_, this may hurt a bit…" he leaned over and placed gentle kisses on his neck as he slid one finger into him.

"Nngh…a-ah…" Antonio moaned, arching his back.

"Hey, when can I enter you?" Gilbert grabbed the hem of the blonde's pants, pulling them down along with his bright red boxers.

"Be a little patient, would you Gilbert?" he chuckled in reply, pushing his finger in deeper. "It'll be hard for me to get into the sexy little Spaniard here if you're in me~." Gilbert huffed in reply.

"Ya, whatever. Tough luck though, I'm not waiting that long." He smirked, his lower body already naked, much to the Frenchman's surprise.

"Ah….always in such a hurry, Gilbert…" Francis chuckled, pulling his finger out. "I guess I can't prepare you…I hope you don't mind." He smiled at Antonio, patting his forehead when the other student let out a whimper.

"Don't worry, it won't- gh." He paused in his speech, a somewhat pained expression on his face when he suddenly felt Gilbert's whole cock inside him. "N-Not even waiting for me to finish speaking…" he chuckled weakly, holding himself up with the back of the couch as the albino man smirked.

"Your fault for being so slow, Francis." He snickered as he quickly began to thrust in and out of his ass.

"Gh-agh…" Francis choked out, his body trembling slightly under the strength of Gilbert's powerful thrusts. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, as Gilbert's hands on his hips held him still.

"A-Are you okay?" Antonio reached up and cupped his cheek, a worried look in his eyes. Francis smiled at him, not used to seeing him like this.

"_Oui_, I am fine. I just haven't felt it for a while, that's all…Now relax…" he lifted the Spaniard's hips gently, positioning his cock at his pink entrance. He slowly pushed into him, finding it hard to move without hurting Antonio with Gilbert grunting as he continuously pounded against him.

He stopped once he was completely sheathed in Antonio, panting quietly as he felt Gilbert getting closer and closer to that one spot. He let out a gasp as it was finally found, his vision going white for a brief second.

"_O-Oh mon dieu_!" he moaned, his lower body tingling.

As Gilbert prepared to thrust into him again, France pulled back and thrust as the same time as he, making the Spaniard clench his teeth.

"T-That kinda hurts, Francis…" Antonio panted out, his eyes barely open as he fought to block out the pain.

"No…need…to…worry…it'll feel better soon." Francis told him between thrust, angling his thrusts as he tried to find his prostate.

"Ah!" Antonio shouted as it was finally hit, squeezing his eyes shut. His face flushed red, resembling the color of the tomatoes he loved so much.

Francis smirked when he finally heard the cry of pleasure from the brunette. "Time to go all out, hmm, Gilbert?" The man snickered behind him.

"I won't hold back." He warned before the speed of his thrusts suddenly increased, along with their power. Francis timed his own in time with Gilbert's, who listened to the choruses of moans the two let out. He leaned in and nipped Francis's neck, sucking harshly on the skin. He made sure to leave marks as he covered the whole of his shoulders with bites, licking the delicate flesh gently each time he finished and enjoying every single one of the grunts and moans Francis let out each time.

"T-That's a bit much, Gilbert…." Francis chuckled as he pushed up Antonio's shirt, flicking his nipple gently before leaning in to lick, never slowing down their pace. He ran his tongue over the pink bud teasingly before gently biting down, shivering in pleasure at hearing the moans Antonio voiced.

"Well that's too bad." Gilbert snickered, pausing before continuing with his marking. "It's proof that you're mine." The blonde let out a faint chuckle as he heard him, but made no more comments.

For a while, all that could be heard were the harsh panting sounds the three of them made, along with the cries of pleasure of Francis and Antonio. Antonio had his arms around Francis's neck, leaning up every once in a while to leave a small hickey, always retreating with a smile on his face despite the sounds he was letting out. Francis was still attacking Antonio's chest, making it clear he was taken. Every once in a while, he would lean up and engage in a sloppy kissing session with Antonio, until Gilbert grunted in protest. Then he would turn his head back and give him just as much attention, leaving neither unsatisfied after they parted for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Finally, none could hold it anymore. Antonio was the first, shouting out in pleasure as he came all over France's stomach.

"Francis!" The blonde, stimulated by the sudden tightness around his member, spilled his seeds inside Antonio seconds later. He groaned, closing his eyes as he released.

Gilbert wasn't able to stand the pressure on his cock either, following quickly after with a quiet grunt.

Exhausted, they all collapsed on the couch, panting.

"N-Not too bad." Gilbert finally said.

"I would do it again." Francis added quietly with a smile.

"…" Antonio had fallen asleep right away, and was now snoring away under Francis. The blonde man chuckled as he noticed.

"Looks like he was really tired."

"Ya, well I'm pretty tired too. You weren't too bad." The albino admitted grudgingly. Francis laughed quietly.

"Shall we follow his example then?"

"Don't mind if I do." They both shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, too tired to bother taking off their clothes before letting themselves drift off to Dreamland.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, next door…

"Oh, this is good. Very good." She nodded to herself, pushing more napkins to her nose to stop her massive nosebleed as she frantically wrote down notes on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing there?" a student walked over, looking at her piece of paper suspiciously.

"Oh, hi Ted! Nothing at all, really, nothing at all. Just an idea for my newest story!~" Elizabeta nodded again, a pleased look on her face. "And I think the fangirls will _love_ this one!~"

* * *

_**Antoine** = French version of Antonio_  
_**Maison** = house_  
_**Mon cher** = My dear_  
_**C'était merveilleux!** = It was wonderful!_  
_**Amigo** = friend (Did I really need to put that one? xD)_  
_**Mon ami** = My friend_  
_**Mon roi** = My king_  
_**Patientes** = Patience  
**Oui** = Yes  
**Oh mon dieu** = Oh my god  
_


End file.
